Caramelldansen, Bella Style
by MOVED TO BOUNCING BEE
Summary: Bella is left alone at the Cullen mansion, who knows what silly songs will play?


**Caramelldansen, Bella Style**

Bella looked all around her. She felt like she was sneaking around, since this house didn't belong to her, plus no one was home.

Her footsteps were far from quiet. No matter how hard the clumsy human tried, she was stuck with being loud and klutzy. But luckily, no graceful vampires were here to mock her for it. AKA Emmett. With a side dish of Alice.

The Cullens had asked her to stay in their house for the day while they went hunting. Bella had no idea why, since their house was located in the middle of a forest. Who would break in? She was miffed.

But that didn't matter. Today she was alone with the lovely smell of vampires surrounding her. _That_, Bella decided, was the true scent of happiness. Pure, guiltless happiness.

Bella walked through the beautifully furnished hallways into their den. A squashy but tasteful couch was set up in the middle of the room, with matching chairs. An HD TV was hanging from the wall, with an expensive looking CD player underneath it. She decided she'd better stay away from that.

Carefully, she approached the couch. She didn't want to trip and fall and break something. Bella could feel the soft carpet, although she was wearing socks. Good. The floor could cushion her fall, if she fell.

When the clumsy girl was finally within reach of the couch, proudness radiated from ever cell in her body. She hadn't even tripped once on her way over there. Bella let a small smile grace her divine face.

But of course, something had to ruin her moment of self accomplishment. As she took her final steps, she tripped over her own foot. Bella went cascading onto the couch, and landed on something hard. The CD remote.

A catchy song started to play. The CD player told her that it was called 'Caramelldansen'. _What an odd name._ She thought.

After righting herself into a sitting position, the song started to get to her. Bella's socked foot began to tap in rhythm to the song. Then her other foot. Then her hands.

Soon she couldn't take it. She stood up. Her hips swayed from side to side, and her hands waved in time to her hips. Bella felt extremely silly, but she couldn't stop herself.

This must be what it felt like to be a drug addict, or - in her case - a newborn vampire.

Ha.

Bella continued until the song stopped, and started again. She danced and danced, not altering her moves in the slightest. If she did, she'd fall for sure.

She suddenly felt a gaze burning into her back. Blood rushed to her face when she guessed Edward had returned. Slowly, she turned around, looking him square in his eyes. This was her stand. Kind of.

"Well? Are you just gonna stand there? Come on!" Bella grinned as she stumbled over to Edward. "Dance!"

Edward looked incredulous. "Do what you were doing?" He looked worried. "Bella, you hate dancing."

"Mhmm. Just dance!" Bella resumed her dancing, and waited for Edward to join her. He did. Typical Edward.

The pair danced, spinning each other around in circles, and laughing at their idiocy.

Vampire and human, not worrying, not caring. _Love._

--

Years after Bella had been turned, Alice showed up in the Cullens' den. In her hand was a video tape. It was entitled 'Caramelldansen - Bella and Edward'.

"Look! I had forgotten about this! Watch!" Alice shoved the tape into the old VCR they owned. A human Bella danced around in front of the camera, grinning. Later on, Edward joined her.

Bella was trying to hide her smile, and trying to look angry. "Alice! You video taped us?" Her question was hysterical.

"Yeah! I wanted you two to see yourselves, actually being careless." Alice said, rummaging in the bag she brought everywhere.

"Aha! There it is!" Alice shrieked excitedly, after searching for a moment. Bella looked curiously at the silver disk she held.

"Alice! You didn't!" Edward shook his head. "She kept the CD. She wants all of us to dance."

The bouncy, excited Alice lead the two to the living room, and waited for the beat to catch them. It did, naturally. And, naturally, it caught the rest of the Cullens. Soon, the whole family was dancing to the oh-so addicting 'Caramelldansen'.

Who knew that a silly song would bring them together?


End file.
